Just By Chance
by After Hours
Summary: UKCan! High School/Magical! AU. Arthur hates that he has to live in America, and misses London with all his heart. That is until he meets the new kid from Canada...rating subject to change. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Editors Note**

**Holly: **You would think she would be working on 'Dark Pasts' all this time. NOPE. Mattie emailed this to me and was just like 'IDGAF just do it...' Poor thing :( But the good news is it's up! Oh Mattie, 'UkCan isn't crack!' Keep telling yourself that...

**Chapter One**

Rain fell onto the glass window nosily and relentlessly. There was so much water you could no longer make out the individual drops sliding down the glass. The parking lot outside looked like a lake, and the cars like docked boats.

_If only they were, _a young man pondered staring out the window, _maybe they could take me back across the 'pond.' _

"Arthur," a voice interrupted his thoughts. The boy sat up and looked to the teacher. Wait…something was wrong. The entire class was silent, save the rain on the window. Had he…?

He had. Shit.

"Umm, sorry sir, could you repeat that?" Arthur asked sheepishly. Two boys in the back snickered loudly.

"I said," the teacher spat glaring to the back of the class, "The principal wants to see you. Perhaps your friend Alfred can join you?"

"A'www but Mister!" Alfred whined obnoxiously, "I didn't even do nothing! Besides laugh…but Francis was laughing too!"

Mr. Edelstien continued to glare distastefully at Alfred while tapping his foot. Alfred was scrabbling out of his seat two seconds later, hurrying to catch up with Arthur who had already left the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked down the hallway, enjoying the sound of the rain. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself back home. He could pretend it was just another walk to the principal's office at his old school. Ah yes, the infamous Arthur Kirkland, the school's official badass. The principal didn't even mind. He was some guy from Germany who was always too busy dealing with the gang activity in town. Something about his Italian friend's brother. Setting off a fire alarm? We needed a drill anyway. Harassing some girls? Boys will be boys. Disturbing the class? Is that really worth that much attention and punishment?<p>

Setting the gym on fire? Yeah, not Arthur's brightest idea. That's what got him kicked out of his school in London. His Dad was so pissed, he sent him to some private school in America.

He opened his eyes and stopped. He was disappointed to find himself still in the fancy building. The rain almost convinced him he was home.

Almost.

The sound of running feet came out of nowhere. Arthur turned to find his obnoxious classmate, Alfred F. Jones. His heavy running echoed off the walls, flooding the hall with noise. It even drowned out the sound of the rain. He came to an erupt stop in front of Arthur. Looking down at him confused.

"Uhhh," he said stupidly, scratching the back of his head, "you know you didn't have to wait for me, right? Mr. E. was just being a smartass or whatever."

"I wasn't waiting for you, git." Arthur said with a scowl. Alfred grinned stupidly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you standing outside the office just staring out the window? Cause it sure seems like you're waiting for _someone_."

"I wasn't. I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Why should I tell you?" Arthur asked turning and opening the door to the office. He walked up the receptionist and asked, "The principal wanted to see me?" Alfred kept looking down at the British boy curiously.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked into the principal's office together. Principal Honda was a small Asian man, who was for the most part wise and mellow.<p>

That is, for the most part. He had a very low tolerance for Alfred and was looking for every excuse to get rid of him.

"Why the herr is he here?" Principal Honda mumbled under his breath as the two boys entered.

"Idk, bro. I lol-ed in class and Mr. E. flipped his shit. He was all like, 'gtfo noob.' You should really think about firing him." Interesting, something about the office intensified Alfred's ability to annoy others.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Mr. Honda," Arthur interrupted, "but what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes…" The Asian man said. He looked like he was trying quite hard to remember why he called Arthur in. "How are your grades?" he asked to stall.

"Good, I would say. I'm having a bit of trouble in American history but I suppose that's expected."

"You're a junior right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you enjoying it here at Hetaria Academy?"

"Well, I have no problems with Hetalia itself, I would just rather be in London."

"Ah, yes it is never easy to leave your home land…Ah! This is why I wanted to speak with you in the first place. We have a new student from Canada. I was hoping you could show him around?"

A new kid didn't sound so appealing, especially if the Principal couldn't even remember him. But…

Arthur damned himself for being a gentleman.

"Alright, I'll show the lad around I suppose. Where is he?"

"He is in the front office, and his name is…" Honda stopped again. What was it? He should really write this all down. "Well you can find out his name later."

"ANYWHORE," Alfred screamed, "can I go now? I've got PE next."

Honda and Arthur cringed at the sudden intruption from their conversation.

"No. But you can go to In House* now, Mr. Jones." Honda mumbled, already tired of Alfred's shit. "You may go too, Mr. Kirkland. I hope to hear that..." What was his name? "...that our new student finds Hetalia Academy quite enjoyable."

* * *

><p>Yeah fucking right.<p>

Matthew sat on the bench in front of 'Honda-san's' office, absentmindly fidgetting with a lose string. Don't get him wrong, the school seemed okay, but America? Hell no. Never. Nuh-uh. He might only be a freshman, but he was getting out of this school, and this country, ASAP. The people? Rude. The food? Crap. The culture? Boring. Sense of community? None. Of all the places...

Well that's not true. When his parents divorced he DID have a choice of who to stay with. His brother stayed with his dad, so he stayed with his mom in Canada. But his mom fell in love with this guy from Russia and was planning on moving there. So it was either America or Russia.

It might have been a crapshot, bt he went with America.

The door to the pricipal's office swung open, almost hitting him in the face. Matthew watched as his brother power walked out, screaming, "THE HERO SHALL NOW BE HEADING TO IN HOUSE, WHERE HE WAS WRONGLY SENT!" Honda-san walked out behind him tiredly and looked around the office. He seemed to look right at Matthew without seeing him.

"Arthur," he said turning to look in the office, "What was I doing?"

Just then a short, older guy stepped out of the office. He had messy blonde hair and shocking green eyes. He seemed distracted, and kept glancing at the window as he spoke, "Introducing me to the new student so I oculd show him around."

"Ah! Yes, he's ummm..."

"I'm right here." Matthew decided to interupt him. "My name is Matthew."

Green eyes meet violet, and for a moment the world stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly:<strong> Oh my lawd, when Alfred was like 'GTFO noob' I just died XDDD

*In House for those who don't have it is detention DURING your classes. It sounds pretty cool once you think about it...but it's not. Normally you can't do anything during it, like you have to stare at a wall for an hour o.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's Note**

**Holly: **Holy- THAT WAS FAST. I woke up and found this in my inbox. Soooo, I'm just gonna leave this here. Hope you enjoy! Oh btw, Mattie's not bashing the US. She lives here, thus finds it easy to bash.

**Chapter Two**

Matthew stood, and damn was he tall. He had this wavy blonde hair, with one adorable curl sticking out. His face was slightly flushed as he smiled down at Arthur. Arthur smiled back sheepishly. How could anyone forget this guy?

"You moved here from Canada, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I did. I lived in Ottawa actually." Matthew replied. His voice was so quiet. You'd think a bloke who was so damn big would be a bit louder…not that it bothered Arthur. He just had to listen hard was all.

"Do you miss it? Ottawa?" Arthur asked turning and leading Matthew out of the office.

"Well…" Matthew ventured, "Don't you miss England?"

"Yeah, good point. I guess my accent gives it away?"

"Uh, yeah. Haha…"

They walked down the hallway silently for a moment.

"I hate America." Matthew said suddenly.

Arthur stopped and looked up at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry I just…" Matthew trailed off, becoming flustered. Arthur smiled and reached out, lacing his fingers with Matthew's.

"It's okay, I understand." He said gently. "Come on, I'll show where your classes are so we can get out of here."

He led the boy farther down the hall, without letting go of his hand. Don't get Matthew wrong, he really was enjoying holding hands with Arthur. He just didn't know _why _he enjoyed it. It was comforting, but he hadn't held hands with a guy since before grade school. Then why was this so…natural?

* * *

><p>Many of the students at Hetalia misjudge Alfred F. Jones. They see him as the cool, badass, yet stupid jock. They saw him as the guy who could lead an uprising over something completely ridiculous using pure charisma. Well they were wrong…<p>

Not really, I mean not about all the _cool _and _heroic _stuff. But the stupid part? WRONG.

Alfred was the only freshman at Hetalia who was taking junior and senior classes. Everyone had just assumed he was a stupid senior because he was friends with the 'Bad Touch Trio'. That and he looked twenty, not fourteen. He wasn't really that much of a spaz either; he just liked a good show. Though he did see something worth spazing over on his way to in house…

He saw that cute British guy from before (don't judge him, Arthur was pretty cute) walking down the hall holding hands with some other guy. Not just any guy, his own brother.

What. The. Hell.

Alfred hid behind a locker and watched the two continue to walk down the hall. They stopped as Matthew pulled out a sheet of paper and read something off it. Arthur looked surprised for a moment and laughed. He led them away from the main hall and towards the freshman wing. As they passed the stealth ninja-ness of which was Alfred's, Alfred swore he could see a faint blush on both of their faces.

No way…his brother was here like five minutes and was already with the hottest guy on campus? Not cool man, not cool at all.

* * *

><p>"So where's your first class?" Arthur asked, trying to ignore the heat growing on face and the sweat on his hand.<p>

"Oh, it's in…" Matthew reached in pocket and looked at his schedule, "D-65? That's kind of a weird room number…" he noticed the shocked look on Arthur's face and trailed of, "W-what?"

"Oh it's just ummm," Arthur laughed, "That's in the freshman wing. I thought for sure you were a junior."

"Oh, are you a junior?"

"Yeah, but we can still be…friends." Arthur smiled at Matthew.

"Is this what friends do in Europe?" Matthew asked, holding up his hand that was still intertwined with Arthur's.

Arthur blushed furiously, "N-no, but you looked upset. I just wanted to cheer you up." He looked away, but still hadn't let go off Matthew's hand.

"Well," Matthew leaned in and whispered, "it's working." He smiled at the older teen's flabbergasted expression.

"A-anyway, your classes are all going to be in this building…" Arthur explained the system of Hetalia to Matthew. What was his problem? In England the girls would do anything to be with Arthur, and he always handled them with perfect charm. Yet this freshman lad had him in a stuttering mesh for some reason.

"…and that's it. If you have any more problems you can ask me or Principal Honda."

Matthew looked embarrassed, "I think I'd rather ask you. He can't seem to remember me for some reason."

"Oh I noticed that…here." He said taking out a pen and reaching for Matthew's schedule. "I'll give you my number. Our classes are in separate wings so we might not see each other much. But you can text or call me anytime."

"Okay…I guess I should head to class then."

"No!" Arthur kind of sorta…screamed. He cleared his throat before speaking again to the very scared looking Canadian, "I mean, it isn't healthy to attend your first day of school. You should really ditch today. You know, for your health."

Matthew smirked, "Sounds serious, though there's nothing to do in this town. Or at least nothing I know of."

"Then perhaps I'll escort you around for the day?"

"Then wouldn't you be ditching too?"

"Yes, but only for the sake of your health."

Matthew laughed at that, "You must care about me then." He teased, "I'll go with you, but if we caught my family will kill you and I will have to clean up the mess."

"I think it's worth the risk." Arthur said. He noticed Matthew blush at that.

As he walked outside, watching the rain let up finally, holding hands with a boy he just met yet felt oddly comfortable with, Matthew couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe…

America wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>A boy stared out the window from in house, watching as his brother and the guy of his dreams walked down the street. He felt his fist clench as they moved closer for warmth. This was bad…this was…<p>

"Whoa!" his friend Gilbert said, looking out the window again, "Who's that sexy guy?"

"Arthur you dumb shit…" Alfred mumbled darkly.

"Gross, not him! I'm talking about the awesome guy he's walking with?"

Alfred's _not stupid _brain was suddenly filled with a diabolical plan.

Maybe this wasn't bad at all. After all, he just ADORED his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly: <strong>Bad cock block, I mean errr Alfred. Oh, and you guys should rate/review. Mattie writes faster when she gets those, cause she feels like she's letting people down.

LET THE GUILT TRIP BEGIN! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Editor's Note:**

**Holly: **Yay! More UKCan for you crack loving fans of Hetalia. Though Mattie doesn't think it's crack. OH THIS IS IMPORTANT: The first part a bit of a oneshot Mattie wrote but never posted. If you want the rest of it you should Review or PM her. ENJOY YA'LL!

**Just By Chance Chapter Three**

At Hetalia Academy there was a trio of students who seemed untouchable…yet managed to go around touching their fair share of people. Not in a way anyone would deem 'appropriate' or 'good' though. That's how Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis came to be called the Bad Touch Trio.

Miss. Lizzy, the Home Ec teacher sighed wearily as Antonio and Francis entered the room for in house detention. While their charm never worked on her, she feared the worst. After all, nothing good ever came from the Bad boys.

"Hey, Francis! Antonio! Over here!" Gilbert called, waving the two boys over towards the window where he and Alfred were sitting.

Alfred smirked as the two boys sat, "We need to get out of here, can you distract Miss. Lizzy for a while?" he asked.

"Ahh~" Francis sighed, giving his blonde hair a quick flip, "she is immune to my charm. A much practiced women…she can even resist Antonio." The three boys glanced at the Antonio. Who just happened to be sitting under the air vent. Which just happened to turn on at the moment. His hair just happened to caught in the breeze the air vent was making, which just happened to fly perfectly around his face. He shivered and hugged himself mumbling "Frio…" The entire room just happened to fall silent for this beautiful moment.

Until Alfred coughed, snapping everyone out of the spell and bringing the trio's attention back to him. "Matthew is ditching class with that lame kid from England." He explained, "As the hero, it's only my responsibility to go save him."

"Oh?" Francis asked, "Why is Gilbert going with you then?"

"I'm gonna awesomely distract Al's hot brother while he gets rid of Arthur." Gilbert announced proudly.

"But we can't do that," Alfred pressed on, "If Miss. Lizzy is watching us."

"Mmm," Antonio moan, lifting his head from the desk, "Why would they turn the air conditioner on if it's raining?"

"Are you really that cold?" Alfred asked annoyed, and slightly turned on.

Francis stood up and moved towards Antonio. He took the boy's hands in his and rubbed them quickly. "Better?" he asked.

Antonio's face flushed happily, "Yes! Gracias, Francis!"

I loud bang echoed through the room. Miss. Lizzy had just dropped a stack of text books. In fact, she dropped them on her foot. Yet she was still staring at the Spanish and French students intensely.

This must have been the Francis' lucky day. Not only had he found a weakness in his female teacher, but he also had an excuse to do something he wanted to do for a long time….

"Antonio," he whispered, gazing intensely at his friend, "have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Eh? Well yes. Why?" his Spanish friend asked rather dopily. This hurt Francis a bit, but didn't faze him. He smiled lightly, moving his hands from the other's to Antonio's dark face. He cupped his checks, and leaned forward. His whispered lightly on to the other boy's lips, "May I?"

Antonio's eyes widened. He glanced behind Francis and saw Gilbert nod. In response, Antonio relaxed and closed the distance himself. Their lips locked for a moment, before Francis pulled away. He pushed Antonio's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. The two gazed at each other, but when they went to kiss again, something stopped them.

Something short, dark, and Italian…

"You bastard!" the sophomore screamed, pulling Antonio away from Francis. The younger boy had tears sprouting in his eyes and his face was completely flushed.

"Que? Lovi what are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"I could ask you the same thing! I thought we were…" Lovino's eyes widened. He let go of his Spanish friend and blushed darkly. "…never mind."

Miss. Lizzy was staring intensely as Lovino went to leave. Just as she expected, Antonio grabbed his wrist, and looked at the boy with a hurt expression. Francis looked at the younger student with distance and anger. How DARE he interrupt the chance of a lifetime. Miss. Lizzy was so caught up in love triangle before her; she failed to notice Alfred and Gilbert walk out the room and off campus.

* * *

><p>"So," Matthew asked looking around at the 'scenery' of his new 'home', "where are you taking me?"<p>

Arthur blushed. He had a bad habit of ignoring and avoiding all Americans at all cost. So whenever he had to go somewhere, he would use the route that was likely to have the least amount of people. This is why he and Matthew were currently walking through the crappiest part of town.

"This place I know," he said, turning to look at Matthew, "it's just a bit farther ahead. Sorry, I guess I should have gone a different way."

Matthew went to speak but was cut off by the sound of a loud bang. He jumped and hugged onto Arthur, who in turn blushed even darker. "What was that?" the boy asked, only slightly hysterical.

"That," Arthur explained, hugging the boy back, "was a tire popping. You can relax, love." Matthew tensed and Arthur cursed his British ways. He just said 'love', didn't he?

Shit…

Matthew relaxed into Arthur's arms and whispered, "I'm so embarrassed! I thought it was a gun or something." Arthur laughed and ran his fingers throw the other blonde's hair.

"Don't worry; I thought the same thing when I moved here." Matthew pulled back, looking into Arthur's eyes. They stood there for a moment before Matthew flushed and turned away.

"So what are people like at Hetalia?" he asked.

Arthur frowned, "Strange, to say the least…"

"I heard one of the ladies in the office talking about a Bad Touch or something. Is that a curse or…?"

"Yes. I mean well no, you really shouldn't worry about that…ah here we are!" Arthur said turning suddenly. Matthew looked around in shock. How did they go from being in a neighborhood that was run and seemed to have no people to being on one of the main streets? Arthur smiled at the boy's expression and gave his arm a gentle tug, turning him to see where he wanted to take him.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell would they even go?" Gilbert complained following Alfred. Alfred continued to walk aimlessly down the main street closest to the school. He had looked in the windows of all the Starbucks, McDonalds, and other ridiculous American chains.<p>

"I don't know!" Alfred growled frustrated.

A flash of blonde caught his eye and he looked across the street. Arthur had his arm wrapped around Matthew's, and was dragging him into some music store. Perfect…

"Gilbert, I need the new Brittany Spears album. Stat."

* * *

><p><strong>Holly: <strong>It's going a bit slow I know, but next chapter is in Arthur and Matthew's POV only...

And the guilt trips should continue...CAUSE THEY WORK. O_O


	4. Chapter 4

**Editor's Note: **

**Holly: **Hey everyone! Just a few little things I want to mention: It's UKCan for a reason, Imagine Dragons are amazing, and yes they are real. Just letting you know. ;D

**Just By Chance Chapter Four**

Matthew wasn't stupid. Matthew wasn't Alfred. Same statement, yes but he was trying to get something across. He could feel his brother's eyes on him since he was in the main hall of Hetalia. He knew he was being watched, and he knew his brother intended to separate him from his new friend.

…friend? Was that what they were? Just friends…

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked Arthur, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Punk, _good _rock, and some pop music. Techno and dubstep are okay, but get old." Arthur said with a rather sudden burst of passion. "And you?"

"I'll listen to pretty much anything." Matthew went over and started glancing at CD's. He picked up one up and smiled softly. Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"Imagine Dragons?" he asked slightly worried. He'd been taking his meds but he still saw fairies, unicorns, and dragons quite often. Did he take his pills this morning? Maybe he was imagining Matthew. Sometimes he saw people he knew dressed like angels telling him about his magic and…

No. NO. That wasn't real. Logic Arthur, logic.

"Yeah, they're really good. I haven't heard a song by them I didn't like." Matthew said turning the CD over to look at the track list. "Though if you're into punk you might not be into them, they're kind of mellow."

"There's nothing wrong with that though!" Arthur said picking up the CD and walking over to the station to listen to it. He scanned the bar code and slipped on the headphones. He hit a random track and started to listen. It might be toned down, but it wasn't that bad. Matthew walked up and looked at the song he was listening to. A frown spread across his face.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Eh? No…it's just that was my friend in Canada's favorite song. He was from there."

Arthur looked at the song name. "Amsterdam?"

"Yeah. We were good friends for long time. I helped him out of a really bad situation one time, and he started to act weird around me. He told me had feelings for me, but I couldn't return those feelings. We haven't really talked since he brought it up." Matthew looked at the song track sadly.

"What was his name?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Lars, he was taller than _me _and had crazy hair…oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." Matthew looked away flustered.

"Err well; you can talk to me about anything Matthew. Though I do have to say one thing…"

Arthur trailed off when he noticed Matthew glaring across the shop. He looked to where the Canadian was glaring and saw Alfred and Gilbert.

"Let's go." Matthew mumbled, taking Arthur's hand. He dashed quietly out of the store and lead Arthur farther down the street.

"Uh, what was-"Arthur began before being cut off by Matthew.

"What was the one thing you had to say?" he asked, avoiding the awkward subject of his stalker brother.

Arthur stopped and smiled. Matthew looked down at him curiously.

"Well," the British boy started, flashing a charming smile, "I was just going to say it seems you attract European guys. First your Dutch friend and now…" He glanced away losing his courage.

Matthew blushed darkly. "O-oh?" he stutter, "What a-are you trying to say?"

Arthur looked into those bright violet eyes and couldn't help himself. He took a step forward, and traced Matthew's cheekbone with his first finger. Matthew's eyes fluttered closed, but he made no move to stop Arthur. The Canadian leaned into the touch a bit. Arthur swallowed and took another step closer.

_How do you kiss a man? Did he say ANOTHER guy liked him? Is everyone in the western hemisphere gay? Am I gay? I guess, I mean I really like him…but he's kind of girly looking and…_

_Fuck it._

He closed his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss Matthew. Their lips touched briefly when Arthur pulled away. Not because he was scared! He was a hardcore punk badass person thing…Matthew was too damn tall and it hurt his feet! He wasn't a ballerina after all.

Matthew looked down at Arthur who staring rather intently at Matthew's shoes. For a moment he thought he had imagined the kiss. Well just in case it _wasn't _real…

He took Arthur's face in his hands and leaned down. Their lips met softly, nervously. Matthew moved his hands and lips, trying to encourage Arthur. Arthur moved too, wrapping his hands around Matthew's waist. This wasn't bad at all…

The kiss went from being light and nervous to being deep and passionate rather quickly. Arthur pushed Matthew against the wall of a coffee shop. There bodies were grinding against each other, and hands roaming rather boldly. Matthew suddenly pushed Arthur off of him and turned quickly grabbing his hand.

"Wha-" Arthur tried to ask.

"They're gaining on us…"Matthew whispered, "Don't look back, but we're being followed by my brother and one of his friends.

Arthur tried not to look over his shoulder, but that was becoming harder with each second. He could hear the sound of Pixie songs coming from behind them and it wasn't letting up. Was it one of the people following him and Matthew or…

There's no such thing as magic, there's no such thing as magic, there's no such thing as magic….

That never worked anyway.

"Maybe we should let them catch up?" Arthur suggested, "We can see what they want and let them go on their way, yeah?" Matthew sighed.

"You're right. That would be easier than trying to avoid them all day."

They turned around and Arthur's eyes widened. Alfred and Gilbert were behind them, but that wasn't too shocking. But…

The pixies were with Gilbert. And they were singing and flying around him. And his eyes were following them. And he was humming along. Did that mean they were real? Arthur felt like he was about to have an emotional breakdown when the two stopped in front of him.

"Hey Alfred," Matthew said monotonously, "What's up?"

"Not much bro," Alfred laughed obnoxiously, "I just thought I'd introduce you to my friend Gilbert here. I thought maybe you two would get along." Matthew looked over to Gilbert, who was staring at Arthur, who was staring at the space around Gilbert's head, the space around Gilbert's head was staring back but Matthew and Alfred didn't know that.

"Oh uhhh," Gilbert sputtered intelligently, "Hey there." He regained composure and leaned against the Taco Bell they were standing in front of.

"Hi…" Matthew said still wondering what made the other two space out.

"So you're from Canada, right?" Gilbert asked drawing his attention away from Arthur, "Canada is pretty awesome. Not as awesome as Prussia but hey, nothing's as awesome as Prussia."

"Isn't that part of Germany now?" Arthur asked.

Arthur didn't know it, but he just ruined his chance at a beautiful friendship. One of drinking, partying, punk music, magic, and folklore.

"So anyway," Gilbert said ignoring his new enemy, "How about I show around? You could get out of the house for awhile without having to hang with your brother."

"Oh," Matthew flushed, "That's nice but Arthur is already showing me around. I don't think it would be necessary. But thank you for the offer."

"Come on Mattie," Alfred said patting his back, "Give the guy a chance." He winked at his brother, hoping that would give him the hint.

"Maybe another time." Matthew said ignoring Alfred, "Now if you'll excuse us." He took Arthur's hand and turned away from Gilbert and Alfred. Arthur smiled to himself. He glanced back though and noticed the pixies had left. Gilbert stared at him, looking pissed. Maybe he really did imagine them…

"Where to next?" Matthew asked, squeezing the Brit's hand.

For once, he decided the pixies weren't that important.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly: <strong>Sooo I could normally let you know how many chapters Mattie was going to make this be...but yeah. She thought it was only gonna be three but she's stretching the plot out like the tease she is. -_-

But the rating will change within the next few chapters...and Alfred bashing will occur.

NOW REVIEW SO WE CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Mattie: **What? No Holly? ;.; I know, I know. Holly has been fired. I have a new editor coming in but she didn't edit this chapter. Her name is Hezza and you shall meet her soon. Sorry for not updating...I had a lot going on. I will try to update more often though. Thanks for reading!

**Just By Chance Chapter Five**

Arthur stared blankly at the roof of his bedroom walls, trying to make sense of everything that happened today.

First of all, he had a boyfriend…kinda. Maybe. Well, it wasn't official but Matthew didn't seem like the type to make out with anyone. Though what did Arthur know?

That's another thing: he hadn't known Matthew for a day yet and already had intense feelings for him. Not that it was his fault, after all you couldn't control who you liked. Even if it was a guy.

Speaking of things you couldn't control…

Alfred. Matthew. Brothers. Why, just…why?

Arthur was a bit shocked about pixies and Canadian charm to realize how weird that was. Alfred was just so…no. He was just 'no'. In all his years of education Arthur couldn't think of a better word to describe Alfred.

Oh yeah, Gilbert saw the same 'delusions' as Arthur. Meaning maybe he wasn't crazy after all. His teachers in London told him he had a wonderful imagination. But when you set things on fire or got in fights and tried to explain that a flying mint bunny told you to do it, you weren't seen as wonderful anymore. At least not by the staff that is. His peers adored that he blamed everything on 'magic'. They thought it was hilarious and badass.

Arthur turned his body over on his bed. It was just the right height for him to look out the window while lying down. It was raining again, and the drops were tapping impatiently on his window. Arthur closed his eyes, imagining that he was once again in London. Something was wrong about that though. He didn't want to be in London. Instead a different image drifted into his mind. One of him and Matthew, running through the rain. They would hide from the evil water in a small coffee shop, no- one that sold books and coffee. They would laugh with triumph, for even the gloomy weather couldn't get in the way of how happy they were together. Arthur smiled and flushed at the thought of Matthew's laughing face. It was still much too early for sleep but Arthur refused to open his eyes, refused to be pulled from his happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Matthew announced as he walked through the front door of his dad's house. Yeah, his dad's house, not his. He glanced out the window and saw Arthur walking down his street, shivering a bit as he went. Matthew smiled to himself. For some reason guys liked Matthew a lot, but this was the only he was really interested in. Something about that accent was so relieving and wonderful…<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts by a crash in the kitchen and a stream out words in an unfamiliar language. He also heard obnoxious laughter, a tongue clucking, and someone mumbling 'bastard'.

"Lo siento Gilbert!" A voice shouted, "I'll go get towels from the other room…" Antonio trailed off looking at the boy in front of him. Matthew stared back at the guy in front of him. When their eyes meet thunder crashed somewhere in the distance and the lights in the old house flickered for a moment before going completely out. "I got it!" someone called in the darkness. A cell phone light up Alfred's face as he fumbled in the darkness. When the lights came back on Matthew shuddered. That was a coincidence; the power went out for a reason other than the boys making eye contact. Still, he kept his eyes on Alfred. Just in case.

Antonio was doing just the opposite; he couldn't take his eyes off the effeminate teenager in front of him if he tried. The Spaniard felt his mouth hanging agape and closed it with a smile.

"Is this your brother, Alfred?" Antonio asked. Alfred nodded, confused at Antonio's behavior.

"Gilbert was right," the tan boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "He _is…._how did he put it? 'Hot'?" Matthew blushed furiously and Alfred cleared his throat.

"Towels?" Alfred reminded Antonio, not really gently. Antonio gasped and laughed. He ran out of the room quickly, with a hint of a blush on his face.

"Mattie!" Alfred called with enthusiasm. He hugged his brother tightly around his waist. Matthew tried his best to breathe. It seemed that whenever someone else would express any form of interest towards Matthew, Alfred would get over affectionate. Alfred let go of his brother's waist only to grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen.

Matthew looked wearily at the scene before him in the kitchen. That albino guy-Gilbert? - was sitting on one of the marble counters and covered in red sticky liquid. A man with long blonde hair stood in front of him, smiling darkly at a younger boy who was hiding behind Gilbert on the other side of the counter. Across the room a butcher knife stuck out of the wall. "You're lucky I missed _pute_…"

The dark haired boy yelped and hid his head behind Gilbert. Gil panicked, "Don't use me a shield, I'm not Ludwig!"

"No. I'm done." Matthew said aloud turning from the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on, but he's wasn't sticking around. Matthew ran out of the room up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door hard. The posters in the room shifted and shuttered with the air. A photo fell off the wall. Matthew picked up the photo, staring at it with a small smile. It was of him and Lars. They were at some concert in the summer. They were sitting side by side on a blanket grinning and flashing peace signs. Even though one of Lars's hands was out of the photo, Mattie could practically see the joint in his hand. Their eyes were bright pink. It's funny; he looked so happy but remembers being upset all the time back then. He set the photo on the dresser and sat down on his bed. No, he wasn't upset. He just never remembers be as happy as he was today.

A gentle knock interrupted his thought. "Go away, Alfred." Matthew called, annoyed.

"It's not Alfred." Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert open the door and walk into his room. The red eyed boy stared at the ground. "You okay?" he asked the floor.

"Um, yes?" Matthew more asked then answered.

"'mgoingsobye." Gilbert mumbled quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Matthew said, "Was that really it?"

Gilbert's shoulders tensed. He turned around met Matthew's eyes. "Are you really dating Arthur?"

Matthew smiled, "I hope so," he answered honestly, "I'm not quite sure, though it would be weird if I wasn't."

"Does that mean," Gilbert moved so he was leaning down in front of Matthew, "I still have a chance…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mattie: <strong>I'm too lazy to translate, if you don't know the little Spainish/French I used you can google it XD

Gilbert you homewrecker...speaking of which I'm working on a PruCan fic too...I know. How can I do that while writting UKCan...I love you MapleTea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Mattie: Hey all! It's been much too long I know. Truth be told, I've been afriad to post this chapter. No for sure promisses, but I hope you will try your very hardest not to hate me for the twisting of the plot. Believe it our not, there is only a few more chapters left to the plot. It should end at chapter ten, then there very much might be a sequel (the place I'm planning to end screams for more like a desperate whore in the middle of a long lonely night...)! Anyway I love you all and hope you enjoy this one~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Gilbert was awesome. Like _really _awesome. He was like the definition of awesome. If he had a degree, it would be an AA, Awesomely Awesome. He could tell you some things with this degree, including who was worthy of his awesomeness. And Matthew Williams was more than worthy. He smiled down at the boy. Matthew looked slightly ruffled under his gaze. Kind of like a bird. An awesome bird.

"So, what do you say, Birdie?" Gilbert asked quietly. He gently took the blonde's face and forced him to meet his gaze. "Give me a chance?"

"I'd do it!" Cock Block- I mean errr Alfred shouted from the doorframe. He smiled brightly at the two, "Birdie is a cute pet name too!"

Matthew was caught in a spell. Literally. He couldn't look away from those red eyes. He could hear a soft humming. It was like he was a baby chick staring into the eyes of a snake. Even Alfred couldn't pull him out of the trance. Gilbert's eyes lingered in his for a moment longer.

Gilbert stood, letting go of Matthew and smiling at Alfred. "Right? It fits him." He winked at Matthew.

"Right…wait no!" Matthew snapped out of it, "Please don't call me that. I mean I'm kind of already with Arthur. Or at least-"

Gil cut him off with a quick peck. Matthew's lips felt funny when Gil's lips touched him. He felt himself grow really tired when they left his. Gil gave Matthew a smile that could charm the brightest birds out of their nests. "Tell me when you make up your mind."

Matthew remembered Gilbert leaving and feeling so…

Sad? No stronger. Lonely. Stronger than that too. He was empty. He was nothing. He couldn't even stay awake. He…

After that Matthew didn't even know.

"You are not real." Arthur reminded the pixy on his nose when he woke up that morning.

"You are crazy." The pixy reminded Arthur. He frowned at this.

"Yes I'm well aware-"

"No, you are crazy if you believe that I'm not real. You know it and so do I Artie. Give it up. You're new friend is in trouble!"

"Matthew?" Arthur sat up at this.

"Yeah, he's under an enchantment that makes him-"

"No!" Arthur yelled at the pixy, "Not real, not real, not real!" He stood up and threw his clothes off, practically sprinted to his shower. He was sure to lock the door when he entered.

"He's in trouble Artie!" the pixy shouted. Arthur turned the water pressure up. He could still hear the faint sound of the pixy's voice.

"PUH-PUH-PUH-PUH-PUH PUB AND GOOOO! FISH AND A CHIPSSS!" Arthur sang as loudly as he possibly could.

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up feeling…horrible. He wanted to stay in bed and get up at the same time. It was like he was horribly depressed but anxious to get moving at the same time. He had chosen to get up and humor the universe. But everything had changed once he got to school.<p>

He saw Gilbert and his heart flew. How long had the albino been this attractive? This intoxicating? This…

Awesome? Hmmm. It did fit.

Gilbert approached Matthew with a small nervous smile. Matthew took an involuntary step forward and hugged Gil. Tightly. He breathed in Gil's scent and everything just felt….right. Gil hummed softly in Matthew's ear. The blonde didn't recognize the song, but found it comforting all the same. He melted a bit into the older boy's arms. It wasn't until he heard whistling and cat calls that he remembered he was in school.

Antonio smiled widely at the couple while Alfred smirked victoriously. Francis looked uncomfortably at the couple. Something had changed in the younger boy, or at least something seemed out of place. Matthew had taken a step or two back but kept his arms around Gilbert's shoulders. The albino chatted cheerfully with his friend's, but so far Matthew hadn't said a word. He just stared intently as Gil spoke.

* * *

><p>Arthur sang quietly to himself while walking to school, trying to ignore his paranoid imagination. Said imagination was flying around his head yelling at him about demons and magic.<p>

He sighed and sang a bit louder to himself, "Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Draw a circle, there's the Earth I am the United Kingdom! Draw a circle, there's the Earth. Stare a while, there's the Earth. Should that happen to be the Earth. I am the United Kingdom! Ah, a wonderful world, that can only be seen with a paintbrush. Hop on the Tube, shaped like a pencil. United Kingdom!"

"You know," the pixy murmured in his ear, "That's a pixy song you're singing."

"No, no it's not I wrote it when I was a lad. Ask anyone." Arthur started to feel defensive and almost continued to argue with pixy that obviously wasn't really there and that he totally didn't believe in when he froze in his tracks.

In front of the school, walking hand in hand to class, were Gilbert and Matthew. Arthur sped to catch up with them, sure that it was some misunderstanding with Matthew's older brother. As he got closer though, he realized two things.

The first was that Matthew didn't look upset or unhappy being with Gilbert. In fact, he was grinning up at the bloke like he had just been promised all his dreams would come true. Matthew's hand swung lightly in Gilbert's as he listened to what the albino was saying.

Or rather, singing…

That's the other thing Arthur noticed.

"Marukaite hnhnhn. Hatto shite hnhnhn. Funzorikaette hnhnhn. Iketerun da ze! Aa asoko no bocchan aitsu wa kechi da ze Damasarenna- Damasarenna yo-!"

It was in a different language, sounded a lot faster, and he swear half of it sounded like he forgot the words and was just humming, but that was the same song Arthur was just singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Magic Gil is magic. CRITASIZE ME. COMPLEMENT ME. BANG ON YOUR KEYBOARD LIKE SWEDE- I MEAN A CRAZY APE. REVIEWWWWWW. Or not hey. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Mattie: **Please don't hate me for not updating in a long time! I'm getting toward the end of the story...but I smell a sequel :3 And maybe a rating change? **Let me know if you want this to change to M instead of T, if you catch my drift. **But I really love that you all are reading my story let alone my little note it's like you give a shit and makes me happy. :')

**Warning: Chapter contains sexy Spain. I am not responisble for blood loss via nose or need to change underwear. **

* * *

><p><strong>Just<strong> **By Chance Chapter Seven**

Matthew was completely intoxicated by Gilbert. Everything about the albino male drew him in. His smell, his touch, and god that voice. Matthew stared out the window thinking about all these things. What exactly was it that he loved about Gil? Maybe it was that charming accent or striking green eyes…

Wait. Matthew sat up a bit straighter in his seat. He glanced around the room of students who were taking notes, or at least pretending while their teacher lectured. His eyes traveled around the room, looking for a familiar face. He couldn't find it in his class, or in his mind. But Gilbert had a hoarse voice and red eyes, not…

Who was he thinking of?

* * *

><p>Arthur checked the bathroom stalls once, twice, and then again before turning to the pixy in front of him.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

The pixy gave him a flustered look before ranting at the poor, confused teenager.

"Well maybe you would know if you listened to me this morning! Or any time ever! You have barely even looked at us since you were in elementary school. And then they put you on all those meds that made you act up all the time. May I remind you that I, Fae, was only pixy that held faith and came to bust you out of the situations. How did my grateful wizard repay me? BY IGNORING ME AND PUTTING HIS HUMAN BOYFRIEND IN DANGER!"

"Wait," Arthur shouted surprising Fae, "What do you mean by wizard? How is Matthew in danger? And what does that Prussian bloke have to do with any of it?"

"Why should I tell you? You never listen anyway…" Fae lowered herself unto one of the fossetts and looked stubbornly away from Arthur.

Arthur faced the mirror, seeing Fae's reflection as well as his own. The pixy was facing the mirror with her legs crossed and arms folded. It was obvious that she was trying very hard not to look at him. He looked at her reflection, and whispered somberly, "Well, I'm listening now."

* * *

><p>Matthew fidgeted restlessly before giving up and asking to use the bathroom. The teacher looked surprised at him, like he had just noticed the kid was there. He let him go all the same but looked over all the students and rechecking the attendance.<p>

Matthew had gotten a tour of the school from…someone. Who showed him that the bathrooms in the senior hall were the best and usually empty. The tour guide also mentioned people smoking in the freshman bathrooms all the time. The Canadian scrunched up his face a bit. Not that he had anything against smoking; it just reminded him of Lars, who he hadn't exactly patched things up with yet. He had told someone about Lars….

He froze in thought. This was seriously not funny. He never forgot people, ever. Even if they did forgot him all the fucking time. He felt like he had been pushing through flog all morning. He hurried his steps and headed for the senior bathroom. Tears of frustration were brimming in his eyes. Matthew wasn't much of a crier either. What the hell was with him this morning? He shoved the bathroom door open and suddenly the fog cleared.

* * *

><p>Arthur jumped when the bathroom door was slammed open. He turned and saw Matthew crying and looking more than a bit ruffled. "Matthew are you-"he tried to ask the poor boy if he was alright when the lad threw his arms around Arthur and crashed his lips into the Brit's.<p>

Arthur was surprised, especially after what he saw this morning. He was feeling a little more than surprise though when he heard Matthew moan while desperately pressing himself closer. Arthur took over and snaked his arms around the younger boy, one through that damned soft hair and the other traveling down his back as Arthur pulled him in deeper. Arthur experimentally ran his tongue along Matthew's lip, whose mouth shot open with a sharp gasp. Arthur let his tongue go into Matthew's mouth and explore a bit. Matthew moaned again when the green eyed teen ran his tongue over his own. Arthur was lost a bit in pleasure when he felt a cruel cold tears still falling from Matthew's face. He broke the kiss, but pulled the Canadian into his arms.

Arthur whispered a bit breathlessly into Matthew's neck, "What's wrong, love?"

"I-I," Matthew stuttered, "I cheated on you! E-e-even if we weren't r-really official Gilbert k-kissed me and I liked it and I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!" Matthew clutched Arthur tighter and sobbed. Arthur held him closely while petting his hair and shushing Matthew.

"It's alright love," he said. "Don't cry, you're forgiven." Fae raised an eyebrow at the two. Arthur looked at her coldly. "I'm sure we'll figure this all out soon."

"Can we just stay here?" Matthew asked softly. Arthur nodded, placing a small kiss on Matthew's forehead.

"Matthew love," he started with a small smile, pulling back to see his face, "Would you please be my boyfriend? For the sake of my sanity?" Matthew flushed at the affection in Arthur's face. But smiled and shot right back, "If it's for your mental health, how can I say no?" Matthew leaned forward and gave Arthur a quick chaste kiss before pulling back with a frown.

"I seriously don't know why I was all over that Gil guy though. The weird thing was that when he was around I completely forgot that we had even met." He gasped suddenly and covered his mouth, "That sounds so fucked up I-"

Arthur hushed him with a kiss. "I'll just have to give you something to remember me by then." The younger boy blushed furiously while Arthur smirked to himself.

They stayed about ten minutes longer. Ten minutes of hugs, kisses, and apologies before they realized they both still had class.

* * *

><p>"Coach Vash is like, super weird." Alfred complained walking the track with the Bad Touch Trio. "He's like 'PARTICAPATE UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN AT LEAST WALK THE TRACK!' I mean, what's the dude's issue?"<p>

"Bro just can't decide." Gil stated with a shrug, humming under his breath.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, reminds me someone I know." Francis cut in while smirking at his Prussian friend.

"Lol bro Antonio's not into you." Gil said with a wide smile, hitting a nerve in Francis.

The group turned to look at Antonio, who had decided to participate in the soccer game. He bent over heavily, placing his hands on his knees while panting desperately for breath. His entire body was dripping sweat. He pulled up the bottom of his gray PE shirt to wipe the perspiration of his face, exposing his well-toned tan abs. He stood straight again, and reached inside his shirt to pull out the rosary his boyfriend had given him earlier that day. He gingerly kissed the cross before dropping it back down his shirt.

"God damn he's sexy." Alfred said with a whistle. That was probably the smartest thing Gilbert and Francis ever heard him say.

"He is. But that's not the situation I was referring to. I was talking about your new toy, Alfred's brother Mathieu." Francis spat.

"Oh?" Gil questioned, "Cause last time I checked, his bro was totally into me. All up on my nuts and everything." He turned to high five Alfred, but even he seemed scandalized by that comment.

Gilbert paused, suddenly grabbing his head and swearing in German. His mind traveled to his new boyfriend, who he could clearly see making out with the British guy again. Pixies swarmed him with worry, while Alfred and Francis asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, "Fucking excellent." Love spells were hard to keep up with in the first place, but having someone break one hurts like a bitch. It didn't help that he had to watch while his Birddie got groped and sucked on without being able to do anything.

Alright Arthur Kirkland. You want a war? You've got a war. No one could defeat the power of Prussia.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>Mattie: If you don't like Prussia anymore I'm sorry. :( But it's MapleTea for a reason. ;)<strong>


End file.
